Obras del destino
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz. Este fic participa en el reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
1. Prefacio

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>OBRAS DEL DESTINO.<strong>

.

‹‹_El crepúsculo de la desaparición lo baña todo con la magia de la nostalgia.››_

.

Milan Kundera.

.

**Prefacio.**

* * *

><p>La guerra pasó, el mundo quedó en un caos de sufrimiento y destrucción. Muchas vidas de compañeros se perdieron, otras afortunadamente fueron salvadas. Naruto logró detener a Sasuke y sus intenciones absurdas por matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente con un propósito que ya no tenía razón ni fundamento.<p>

Evocó el recuerdo del hermano mayor, convencerlo no fue lo mas fácil del mundo; de hecho, el mismo Naruto aceptó que su mejor amigo fue la persona con obstinación superior a todos los demás. Sin embargo, lo logró, consiguió un perdón basado en su ayuda y oportuna derrota contra Madara; alegando que sin su colaboración no hubiese sido posible bajo ninguna circunstancia obtenerlo.

Y Tsunade, siendo la mujer con enorme admiración y aprecio que le tenía al Uzumaki (aunque no lo demostrara); permitió que el último descendiente del Clan se quedara en la aldea. Claro, no sin recibir su castigo por todos los delitos cometidos.

Sasuke volvió, Naruto estaba feliz y Kakashi también, el equipo se reuniría de nuevo.

Gran error…

Sakura se alejó.

¿En qué manera?

Mucho mas personal que física, porque sí, la peli-rosa continuaba en Konoha; hacía su trabajo, asistía a sus entrenamientos como en tiempos de antaño. Pero ya no era la misma, todos sentían su evasiva, su alejamiento… Disimulaba su incomodidad con una sonrisa, y la falta a cada invitación con una excusa de trabajo.

Naruto llegó a una conclusión, una que para _él_, resultaba muy obvia.

Su compañera continuaba enamorada de Sasuke, lo dedujo por la declaración que le hizo antes de su última batalla. Tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, algo que no funcionó pero la dejó en evidencia delante de todo el equipo.

Así, Naruto llegó a la resolución que a Sakura le dolía tener que convivir y compartir espacio con el Uchiha. Que no podía soportarlo, sobre todo porque éste ni siquiera la notaba; no le hacía el menor de los casos. Por lo tanto, el rubio hiperactivo armó un plan que le ayudaría a unir a ese par para siempre.

— **¡Una cita! —** gritó.

Kakashi, quien se encontraba a su lado en el Ichiraku Ramen acompañándolo, dejó su lectura para voltear a verlo.

— **¿Qué te propones, Naruto? —** preguntó el peli-gris, con el tono de voz mas parsimonioso y cauteloso que pudo conseguir.

No tuvo que preguntar de qué se trataba, Hatake ya lo sabía, lo conocía en demasía como para predecir lo que tanto su escandaloso alumno cavilaba.

— **¡Una cita! —** vociferó de nuevo el rubio, levantándose de un salto del banco tirándolo en el proceso **— ¡Haré que Sakura-chan tenga una cita para que el Teme se sienta celoso y reaccione! **

— **Ay Dios… —** murmuró el peli-plata.

— **¡¿A poco no soy un genio?!**

Kakashi quiso darse un golpe contra el piso, solo Naruto podía concebir una idea de esa magnitud tan descabellada.

— **Así Sasuke-teme le declarará sus sentimientos a Sakura-chan y no estará mas triste. **

Hatake sonrió debajo de su máscara, las intenciones de su alumno eran nobles; eso no había que cuestionarlo. El único problema radicaba, en que existía la posibilidad que no saliera como el rubio pensaba y el final sería con dos personas decepcionadas en lugar de una.

— **¡Muy bien, tengo mucho que hacer! —** exclamó, dejando unas monedas para Teuchi y enseguida salió corriendo del local.

— **Naruto… ¿qué, dónde está Naruto? —** inquirió el dueño del local, llevaba otro plato de ramen cortesía de la casa. Miró a Kakashi esperando que respondiera, éste suspiró con cansancio y se levantó de su banco también.

— **Metiéndose en problemas. —** respondió Hatake, con aire cansado **—. Gracias por el ramen. —** seguido, de igual manera se retiró.

Debía vigilar que Naruto no causara mas problemas, suficiente tenía con la ruptura que había en el equipo debido a todo lo que pasó en la guerra como para que su hiperactivo alumno lo empeorara.

— **Parece que tuviera hijos… —** emuló el peli-plata para sí mismo **— ¡Carajo! Ya estoy viejo para esto. **

Continuó su camino, mas bien el que tomó su alumno. Esperaba no estuviera causando estragos ya.

.

.

.

El intenso olor a azucenas le embotó circunstancialmente los sentidos, y cuando la ligera brisa agitó las plantas del jardín le llegó con mayor fuerza al abrir la puerta. Le echó un ligero vistazo a las flores del jardín, el cual en su mayoría contenía azucenas.

Se veían bien, su aroma se volvió potente. Estaban finalizando el verano, por lo tanto, a vísperas del invierno; daban su punto y su fragancia incrementaba favorablemente. Dio un paso, luego se detuvo, volvió sobre el paso dado hasta darse la media vuelta quedando frente al jardín.

Lo contempló, cuidadosamente, habían muchos Lilium's, de todos los colores. Blancos, amarillos, anaranjados, rosados y púrpuras. Algunos tenían unas curiosas manchas, pinceladas y puntillas.

‹‹_Cómo le gustaban a mi madre…››_

Apretujó contra su pecho los lirios blancos que llevaba recogidos en un bonito ramo, adornado con una laza celeste.

Una ligera brisa cálida azotó contra su rostro y agitó sus rosados cabellos, desordenándolos instantáneamente. Sonrió, tristemente y reanudó su marcha.

Sakura bajó las gradas de concreto y comenzó a caminar, con calma flemática por las aceras de la ciudad.

Era su día libre.

Liberada de sus obligaciones en el hospital, entrenamientos y demás. Un día que comúnmente pasaba con sus amigas, iban a la cafetería y hablaban de tonterías, cosas cualquiera solo para mantener las mentes ocupadas, para no divagar entre recuerdos tristes y dolorosos.

Caminó unas cuadras mas, respiró hondo al verse frente a la enorme estructura del cementerio. Dos ángeles alados a cada lado y un arco de plata uniéndolos, indicaba su parada. Como ya era su costumbre, se forzó a dar un paso hacia adelante…

Sí, iba todas las semanas, era una costumbre adquirida desde que todo eso terminó y dieron santa sepultura a sus familiares… Pero, siempre se veía obligada a pegar un paso infundiéndose valor y así entrar al panteón.

¿Por qué lo hacía, por qué se obligaba a ir?

Para Sakura, ir ahí significaba mucho mas que recordar el dolor de haber perdido no a uno, sino a muchas personas que quería. Aunque entre ellas, estaba la mas importante. Adentrarse al cementerio lo hacía real, y con frecuencia, le gustaba imaginar que no lo era. Adoraba crear historias en su loca cabeza, donde su madre no murió y la esperaba en casa, con la cena hecha y un regaño por su descuido en la dieta. Por su poco amor así misma o su rivalidad con Ino para mantenerse delgada y perfecta.

Rió, todavía la voz molesta de su madre resonaba en sus memorias y al cerrar los ojos, potenciaba la mueca que tendría…

‹‹_Si estuviera viva…››_

Se detuvo frente a una lápida blanca, en letras negras tenía el nombre de su madre. Mebuki Haruno. Y la fecha de su nacimiento y posterior deceso.

Frente a la lápida, había un jarrón con flores secas. Se arrodilló, quitó los brotes marchitos y colocó los nuevos en su lugar, no sin antes extraer dos lirios púrpuras y colocarlos en las tumbas que se encontraban a los lados, pertenecían a los padres de sus compañeros Ino y Shikamaru.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, triste y melancólica. Puso la mano en la lápida y comenzó con lo acostumbrado, hablar con su madre.

— **Hola, mamá… **

.

.

.

Neji Hyūga estaba molesto.

¿La razón?

Tenten, Ino y Hinata.

Resultó que en el brillante plan de Naruto, no encajaba ningún otro hombre mas que él. Y eso que lo pensó bastante, según el rubio, él era la única persona capaz de asemejarse a Sasuke y con el qué, seguramente, éste reaccionaría al verlo con su mejor amiga.

A esas alturas, no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido por semejante comparación… Sin embargo, no fue suficiente _sugerirle_ (porque ya estaba decidido) sutilmente, invitar a salir a la peli-rosa. ¡No! Cuando él se negó rotundamente a participar en semejante charada, comenzaron los ataques del trío diabólico (dícese Ino, Hinata y Tenten).

Pudo soportarlo, estoicamente. Dio salidas lógicas, hasta que al final, de una u otra manera terminó llamándolas ridículas. Fue automático, esta vez no le sugirieron, sino que prácticamente le _obligaron_ a salir con la Haruno.

Tuvo la intención de negarse de nuevo, nadie tenía tanto poder sobre él como para imponerle algo que él no quisiera hacer. Al contrario, todos sabían que perdían. Pese a que podía rechazar tal _honor_, se dio a la tarea de dejar que su lógica actuara y le recordara que todo ese cúmulo de locos no pararía con su monserga. Lo que le terminaría en un fastidio total.

Así que lo pensó mejor, se sacrificaría un día por tener tranquilidad lo que le restara de vida.

Y así fue como terminó aceptando tremenda _propuesta_. Salir con Sakura Haruno no era su ideal, tener que soportar a una chica que hablaba mas de lo que pensaba; no encajaba con su idea de mujer ideal. De hecho, se le hacía un entero suplicio. Pero valía mas estar ahí un día que tener fastidios toda la vida, no era un exagerado, no, es porque los conocía lo suficiente que se atrevía a predecir lo que pasaría.

Cuando salió de la mansión, su único propósito era llegar a la casa de la Haruno y hacerle una invitación simple. Tendría suerte si la kunoichi no aceptaba, se ahorraría el fingimiento de toda una tarde. No obstante, al llegar a la esquina que doblaba hacia la casa de la peli-rosa, se dio cuenta de que ésta iba en dirección contraria.

Sin quererlo, se fijó en su vestimenta… La kunoichi vestía de forma civil, llevaba un bonito vestido debajo de la rodilla en tono rosa pastel con pétalos de flores de cerezo desperdigados por toda la tela; y sostenía en sus brazos un bonito arreglo de lirios blancos, que llevaba entre medio un par en color púrpura.

Con el sigilo de un shinobi de élite, escondió todo rastro de chakra y la siguió a una distancia prudente. Sí. Estaba siendo curioso, algo muy poco digno en su persona. Sin embargo, llegó para invitarla a salir, así que nada perdía con saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Frunció el ceño cuando la vio detenerse frente al panteón, la inseguridad que tuvo antes de entrar llamó en extremo su atención. En el momento que ingresó, él también se detuvo. Neji nunca fue un asiduo a los cementerios, de hecho, ingresar le suponía un trabajo muy arduo. El ambiente era lúgubre y cargado de soledad y sufrimiento, dos cosas, que le gustaba en demasía evitar.

Pese a que no era un hombre encantado de tener que revivir dolores del pasado, se vio empujado por una fuerza invisible que le exigió seguir el mismo trayecto de la Haruno.

— **¿Sabes? Kakashi-sensei ha sido nominado por el consejo para ser Hokage, ¡¿te imaginas?! ¡Nuestro sensei será Hokage! Naruto está muy contento por eso, y ha dicho que todavía no es su tiempo… **

Neji se detuvo, debió haberse tardado un tiempo pensando si debía entrar o no e invadir la privacidad de la chica de cabellos rosa. Porque ella estaba hincada en el suelo, hablando y sonriendo a una lápida… Cualquier persona en su lugar, la tomaría como loca. Pero ese no era su caso, no, al contrario… Comprendía perfectamente lo que Sakura hacía.

Hablaba con su madre porque la extrañaba, porque le hacía falta… Porque no encontraba una manera mejor de sentir un vínculo con la persona que mas amas, aunque sea de la forma espiritual. No importa, solo quieres saber que por lo menos la complicidad, el amor y la confianza no cambian. Pese a que ya no está contigo.

— **Mamá… —** la voz femenina falló y se entrecortó, de repente se le escapó un diminuto sollozo **—. Papá te extraña mucho… No come, no duerme… Ni siquiera habla… Y no sé qué hacer… —** la kunoichi soltó un sollozo, sin querer hacerlo.

Neji no supo porque, pero sintió el impulso de dar un paso y darle un abrazo, de esos fuertes que te dicen: _"Aquí estoy, no estás sola y todo estará bien."_ Pero no pudo, porque el corazón se le hizo un puño al ver a una mujer que se negaba a sí misma a desahogarse.

Él sabía que Sakura estaba destrozada y se culpaba a sí misma por no poder salvar a su madre, por no haber estado ahí… Porque estuvo salvándole la vida a él, porque estaba dándole una nueva oportunidad a él…

Neji se lo agradecía, entera y eternamente. Solo que no supo cuánto le dolía, y siempre pensó que salvarle la vida a los shinobis era parte de su trabajo, como un deber o una obligación para con la nación. Entonces se dio cuenta, que estaba siendo muy despectivo y soberbio al pensar de esa manera.

— **No quiero perder a nadie mas, mamá… **

Las palabras le llegaron como un terrible lamento, uno ahogado, uno que se negaba a salir. El corazón del Hyūga se contrajo dentro de su pecho, realmente había mucho dolor en ella, demasiado…

Hubo un momento de silencio, una brisa cálida los azotó a ambos y desordenó un poco los cabellos de Sakura. La escuchó reír de repente, negar con la cabeza y luego levantarse.

— **Lo sé, mamá, sé lo que debo hacer. —** musitó a la brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos.

Neji se alertó, pero no se movió de su lugar. Escuchó a la peli-rosa despedirse de la lápida, al darse la vuelta, la kunoichi ahogó un grito del susto al verlo ahí de pie a pocos pasos.

— **Haruno. —** saludó el chico.

Las mejillas se la chica se colorearon, pero respondió.

— **Neji, ¿qué haces aquí? —** entendía que estaba siendo mal educada, pero, su presencia en el panteón era por de más extraña.

El heredero del Bouke suspiró, ¿cómo justificaría su presencia ahí?

.

.

.

Para Neji, tener que mentir con respecto a una situación que no planeó era caer en lo más bajo. Eso con respecto a sus altos valores morales, estaba claro que a Neji Hyūga no le gustaba engañar para justificar sus deslices. Sin embargo, fue en busca de la kunoichi por un motivo y se quedó por uno diferente.

En pocas palabras, justificarse no era lo suyo.

Pero ya estaba ahí, e iban saliendo de una bonita cafetería. Muy rústica y tradicional.

Bebieron un café, Sakura lo pidió negro y cargado, Neji un chocolate espumoso. La orden a la peli-rosa le sorprendió mucho, ya que según Tenten, su compañero no es ningún amante de los dulces; copiosamente menos del chocolate.

Asombrosamente, tuvieron una plática bastante amena. El castaño se dio cuenta que Sakura era una kunoichi talentosa e inteligente, para su pesar debía admitir que la muchachita llorona eternamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha floreció, convirtiéndose en una mujer. Haruno maduró, aún tenía algunas cosas de niña pero era digno de su edad.

— **Sé que los chicos te enviaron. —** expelió repentinamente, al mismo tiempo que caminaban sobre la silenciosa acera hacia la casa de la kunoichi.

Neji se sintió sorprendido, pero no lo demostró ni un ápice.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —** retorció él, serenamente, entretanto metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul.

Sakura le miró de reojo y rió, sin humor.

— **No fue casualidad que nos encontráramos en el cementerio. —** dijo **—. No te he visto nunca por ahí, ni siquiera en el aniversario de tus padres. **

En eso tenía razón, era bien sabido que a él no le gustaba el funesto olor del cementerio, afloraba cosas en él que por su bien deseaba ignorar y dejar atrás. Un punto a favor de la Haruno.

— **Es verdad. —** cedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— **Sé que los chicos están preocupados por mí, sobre todo Naruto… —** murmuró, culpable.

— **Naruto cree que sigues enamorada de Uchiha, por eso piensa dándole celos, él admitirá lo que siente por ti. **

Sakura se detuvo en seco y giró hacia el Hyūga, tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y un poco de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

— **¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué piensa eso? —** exclamó, con voz algo ahogada e indignada. Posiblemente el Uzumaki moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y respondió.

— **No lo sé. **

El Hyūga estaba siendo sincero, y Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente se vio involucrado en todo eso de forma totalmente involuntaria. Conocía a Naruto, él debió obligarlo a hacer semejante cosa. Su mejor amigo se valía de cualquier cosa, si con eso conseguía hacer un bien…

Suspiró, era su culpa. Pero la verdad es que no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener que convivir con Sasuke. No después de su desprecio, no después de cómo los trató… Ni de que la humillara por segunda vez al exponer sus sentimientos. Cuando la verdad era, que solo trató de frenar su ceguera y su locura para evitar un daño mayor. Ella cambió, dejó de ser la niña enamorada del chico cool de la Academia.

Se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel que consideró su amigo y que amó en algún momento. No era el tipo de hombre que quería en su vida, no era el tipo de hombre con el que se casaría. Ya ni siquiera uno al que pudiera amar.

Neji observó cada una de sus reacciones, el rostro de la kunoichi se deformaba en cada pensamiento y sus ojos se llenaban de un vacío sin fondo que le hirió profundamente. Prontamente, Sakura le miró y le sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a sus hermosos ojos jade.

Para el Hyūga, esa sonrisa solo pareció una mueca ensayada. Él las conocía bien, porque un tiempo intentó fingirlas también.

— **No debiste prestarte a esto. **

— **No lo hice. **

Reanudaron la marcha.

Hubo una pausa prolongada antes de que Sakura la rompiera de nuevo.

— **Entonces, no debiste invitarme a salir. —** murmuró la peli-rosa, en voz baja y reprimida.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa, Neji la miró, realmente hay belleza que no se sabe apreciar si no se ve bien.

— **No lo hice porque me lo pidieran, lo hice por mi cuenta. **

La declaración sorprendió a la kunoichi, levantó la mirada y se encontró con otra opalina, iluminada por la luz de los faros de la calle. Sin embargo, lo que mas le asombró fue la tenue sonrisa del chico.

— **Pero… **

— **Me agrada tu compañía.** — cortó **—. Ha sido una tarde agradable, me gustaría que se repitiera. **

Sakura abrió la boca, pasmada por las palabras del castaño. Éste sonrió bastante divertido por la expresión chistosa en su rostro.

La kunoichi parpadeó y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

‹‹_Las mejores cosas surgen de inesperadas situaciones.››_ palabras de su madre.

— **Sí, claro. Me encantaría. —** respondió la Haruno, con una sonrisa, sincera esta vez. No fingida.

El castaño asintió, complacido con la respuesta. Se despidió, dispuesto a marcharse estaba cuando la voz de la kunoichi le hizo girar.

— **¡Neji! —** llamó, el shinobi dio un medio giro y la observó sin decir nada **— ¿Cuáles eran las flores favoritas de tu madre? **

La pregunta lo descolocó, y por primera vez en esa tarde, sus ojos demostraron algo.

Asombro…

Pese al sentimiento fulminante de impresión, contestó.

— **Narcisos poeticus. —** articuló, despacio y claro.

— **Gracias. —** Sakura le sonrió, de una manera que hizo que se le iluminara el rostro, provocándole también una sonrisa.

Dio media vuelta y continúo su camino, la peli-rosa también lo hizo con un propósito en mente.

La próxima vez que visitara la tumba de su madre, llevaría Narcisos.

‹‹_Todo el mundo merece un detalle.››_ pensó al entrar a su casa.

Neji se había detenido a medio camino, se dio la vuelta y la atisbó al entrar en la residencia. Esbozó una sonrisa, en el momento que la kunoichi preguntó por las flores favoritas de su difunta madre, supo lo que se proponía.

Lo sabía, y se planteó a sí mismo, que la próxima vez que ella fuera al cementerio… Él iría con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Bien, como verán esto dejó de ser un OS para pasar a ser un fic.

La única razón por la que sucedió es porque este momento (el cual coloqué como OS en mi topic **Momentos** NejiSaku), mas el What If...? Que cree, me dieron una idea para alargarlo y de paso, no dejar las cosa en el aire; además de que hubieron varias lectoras que esperaban una continuación, sobretodo **Mar Angys Dreams**, a quien le gustó mucho lo que ahora coloco como el prefacio de la historia, y el OS que participó contará como el primer capítulo.

No daré mas explicaciones, solo espero que las personas que lean sea de su entero agrado, y **Mar**, espero no decepcionarte en lo absoluto con lo que leerás después. Cuídense mucho, será un gusto tenerlas por aquí.


	2. Una obra, un destino

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**.**

‹‹_Construye un destino. Es mas noble ser envidiado que compadecido.››_

**.**

Píndaro.

**.**

**Una obra, un destino.**

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Lo sabía! — gritó en su interior. <em>

Debió suponerlo, tuvo que reconocer la preocupación y la angustia en la voz de Naruto cuando Ino hizo la conexión, no pudo identificarlo. Pronto llegaría a las coordenadas que su mejor amiga le dio, observó como los demás shinobis se agrupaban y creaban distracciones, consiguiendo extraer un cuerpo…

Desgraciadamente, su visión desde ese punto no fue la mejor, no había claridad. De hecho, algunos ninjas le imposibilitaban mucho mas tal labor por la aglomeración que presentaron de repente. No conseguía distinguir el cuerpo de quien estaban llevándole, y no podía aproximarse mas porque sería ponerse en riesgo sin necesidad.

Como medic-nin, uno de sus deberes era defender su propia vida para salvaguardar las demás.

— **¡Sa-Sakura-san, ayúdelo por favor! —** le llegó imprevistamente la suave y afligida voz de Hinata Hyūga.

Primero dirigió sus orbes jade hacia la chica, en su iris ópalo habían lágrimas que deseaba derramar y angustia en demasía que podía tocarle como el ligero vuelo de un ave. El aniñado rostro estaba cubierto de tierra y lágrimas, que se derramaban cual caudales por sus ojos compungidos. Los labios le temblaban mas de lo normal al hablar, los nervios la destrozaban tal cual.

Apesadumbrada, la peli-azul miró el cuerpo que colocaron frente a Sakura. A la peli-rosa se le atoró el aire en la garganta en cuanto reconoció el _bulto_, respiró profundamente, tanto que el soplo se le atascó nuevamente impresionada… Por un nanosegundo, el corazón se le detuvo y retomó su ritmo acelerado, tal vez mas de lo normal.

Se trataba de Neji Hyūga, el niño genio heredero del Bouke. A juzgar por su aspecto, el castaño fue herido de muerte. Le resultaba impresionante que uno de los prodigios de la aldea, hubiese sido gravemente herido. Uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de la Aldea de la Hoja.

‹‹_Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en una guerra.››_

Sakura se paralizó, sin desearlo y a sabiendas que no podía darse ese lujo porque cada segundo valía oro, la sorpresa infería mucho en su estancamiento. Su cerebro enviaba órdenes a su sistema nervioso, pero este no acataba lo que debía y su región sensorial no le ayudaba. ¡Debía moverse! O Neji moriría frente a ella.

— **¡Sa-Sakura-san, por favor, salve a mi primo! —** suplicó Hinata.

La congoja en el tono de la peli-azul consiguió que Sakura respondiera, pestañeó repetidamente como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y finalmente pudo moverse.

‹‹_Nadie sabe. Esto es una guerra, paralizarte por el miedo en un momento de debilidad es aceptable pero no para ver morir a alguien.››_

— _¡Vamos, esto es una guerra, Sakura! No puedes paralizarte por la impresión o el pánico. Eres una ninja, estudiaste y te preparaste para esto… ¡Eres un médico! ¿Dónde está tu ética? _

Desdichadamente, esa parte de su consciencia siempre le ayudaba a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

— _¡Está lesionado con riesgo de muerte, no te quedes ahí parada!_

Como siempre, su inner conseguía despertarla de sus letargos estúpidos e innecesarios, en los momentos más críticos.

— **Ahora. —** dijo finalmente la Haruno **—. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mantenerlo con vida. **

Como médico, se les enseñó a no hacer promesas ni dar falsas esperanzas, cada familiar de cada paciente tomaba sus palabras a su conveniencia. Sin embargo, esperaba que pudieran mantener la fe; porque para la peli-rosa la firme creencia de que algo imposible puede pasar podía ser un aliciente muy grande en situaciones delicadas, como esta.

La heredera Hyūga la miró y le regaló una sonrisa optimista, esperaba en el fondo, no tener que defraudarla.

.

.

.

La primogénita del Souke regresó al frente, al lado de Naruto y demás compañeros. Sakura deseó ir con ella y ayudarle a su amigo, pero tenía una tarea un poco mas complicada que repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. Le sería útil, porque no podían moverse de ahí.

Si bien estaban en una zona bastante refugiada y lejana, no podían desplazarse. Estaba obligada a hacerle una revisión de emergencia al cuerpo del castaño, así sería consciente de cuáles eran las lesiones mas graves y así poder tratarlas lo mas pronto posible.

Notó como el pulso de Neji mermaba de a poco, al igual que su flujo sanguíneo. Y ni hablar de su corriente de chakra, era casi inexistente. Le preocupó, no había sangrado externo en abundancia y solo significaba una cosa.

— **Hay sangrado interno. —** murmuró para sí misma, aunque los otros medic-nin que la acompañaban la escucharon claramente.

Tocó su abdomen, se encontraba distendido y empezaba a endurecerse… Tendría que improvisar.

.

.

.

Atender una hemorragia interna en pleno campo de batalla no era lo usual, sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra mas que crear soluciones temporales para así poder trasladarlo hacia la carpa donde se encontraba todo el equipo médico necesario.

Sakura creyó que Neji no resistiría, que moriría a medio camino. No obstante, en cada chequeo su pulso disminuía pero no se iba por completo. Llegó a la conclusión de que el castaño, tenía una enorme voluntad de fuego corriendo por sus venas y que aun quería vivir, aunque estuviese en una profunda inconsciencia.

Al pisar la tienda, debieron crear un plan para quitar las estacas que le atravesaron espalda y torso, era complicado, muy aparte de que cruzaban ambos lados de su cuerpo tomaba en cuenta que asimismo tocaba órganos importantes. Algunos estaban dañados seriamente, no quería especular que tan comprometidos se hallaban…

— _Teorizar no es la labor de un médico. — se dijo mentalmente —. Actuar sí. _

— **Bien, manos a la obra. —** bisbiseó **—. Sierra. —** pidió a una de las medic-nin que la acompañaba.

Su labor comenzaba…

.

.

.

Haber tenido que usar una sierra eléctrica no era lo usual, realmente, pudo cortar el tronco de las estacas con un bisturí de chakra que hubiera sido mas preciso y rápido. Sin embargo, también hubiese sido un gasto de energía vital innecesaria que luego le haría falta y terminaría haciéndole estragos, dejando su trabajo a medias. Sakura no tenía la menor intención de dejar nada a medias, se mentalizó diciéndose a sí misma que debía terminar lo que empezó. Y que haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para salvarle la vida al castaño.

Por Naruto, por su familia y por ella misma.

Liberado de las astas que le impedían colocarlo en una posición decente en la camilla, entubarlo y sedarlo fue lo mas simple. El verdadero trabajo de la Haruno comenzaba ahora.

Todo el personal médico que la acompañaba en la sala, sabían que la peli-rosa era rápida. Se preparó durante años para eso, no por obligación sino por amor su profesión. Pese a que todo el mundo conocía que la kunoichi tenía un talento excepcional para la medicina, igualmente comprendían que era demasiado joven. Y lo que tenía que hacer con Neji, requería de mas que simple y llano talento… Demandaba experiencia, y una exactitud que solo los años pueden brindarle.

Cortar los astiles, resultaba lo mas sencillo. El verdadero meollo del asunto, radicó al momento que Sakura abrió el cuerpo de Neji… La rápida inspección de chakra que hizo en un principio, no la preparó para lo que tuvo que ver después…

Al entrar en la cavidad torácica, se encontró con algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto. Algo que de hecho, la angustió de sobremanera… Y aquel sentimiento de inseguridad y miedo que creyó haber dejado atrás, volvió a ella como una bola demoledora. Temió no poder hacer nada por el heredero del Bouke.

Eso fue lo que se encontró en su cavidad torácica, en su abdomen había mas tela de la cual cortar y hacer una cortina. Hígado, estómago e intestinos estaban lacerados, la estaca que quitó del lado izquierdo cercano al corazón le generó mas preocupación que esos tres órganos. El estómago, hígado e intestinos podía repararlos con chakra, ese no era problema alguno, de hecho, rendía menos complicaciones que cualquier otra cosa.

Su verdadera angustia nació de la lesión en el ventrículo izquierdo de Neji, esa lesión, impedía que el flujo sanguíneo llegara a la aorta. Además, poseía otra herida en la vena cava superior, ambas laceraciones importantes.

— _Tengo que disminuir el trauma, así evitaré una efusión pericárdica* o un taponamiento cardíaco*…_

— **Por favor, que alguien me consiga a Shizune. —** ordenó.

Empezaría antes de que todo empeorara.

.

.

.

— **¡Sakura-san, aquí está la sangre!**

La peli-rosa suspiró aliviada, el plasma escaseaba y Neji sangraba profusamente. Remover las astillas, desencadenó un sangrado masivo que le estaba costando contener. Debía cerrar con chakra las heridas en tiempo récord para poder reestablecerlo. Una tarea titánica que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Sakura siempre se destacó por su terquedad excesiva y su mal carácter, en este caso, predominaba la primera. En ese caso, su temple le reprochaba su inutilidad si se derrotaba a sí misma por nimiedades. Igualmente, sería una injusticia privar al mundo shinobi de un talento como el de Neji Hyūga.

No había lugar para preguntarse como es que un genio terminara así, sí, ya sabía que era una guerra y en ella morían muchos shinobis, sin embargo, la pregunta estaba latente en el fondo de su mente. Solamente no la dejaba salir a flote, porque tenía cosas mas importantes que atender, y se trataba precisamente de la vida del shinobi.

— **¡Sakura-san! —** alertó alguien del personal médico.

De inmediato, sus orbes se desviaron hacia el monitor cardíaco, el pulso y los latidos descendían.

— **¡Mierda, no! —** masculló la peli-rosa, no, no lo dejaría irse tan fácil **—. Vamos, vamos Neji, resiste. **

— _No te dejaré ir tan fácil. — pensó. _

Mientras pedía ayuda a Shizune con la succión para tener mejor visibilidad, así podría visualizar de donde provenían las hemorragias.

— **¡Carajo! —** maldijo, no podía ver la fuente de los sangrados.

Si no la encontraba cuanto antes, Neji moriría… Y Sakura no tenía entre sus planes dejarlo morir, por imposible que pareciera.

— **Sakura, lo estamos perdiendo. —** murmuró Shizune, afligida.

La verdad es que nadie en la sala quería enfrentarse a la ira de Hiashi Hyūga, y estaban seguros que la mas perjudicada sería Sakura si el heredero del Bouke perecía en sus manos, mientras intentaba salvarle la vida.

La Haruno se sentía obstruida y acongojada, que Shizune le recordara que estaba a punto de perder a un gran shinobi de la talla de Neji, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Debía relajarse, pero no había tiempo, debía ser rápida o lo terminaría perdiendo. La ausencia de plasma le provocaría un paro cardio-respiratorio y ahí terminaría su vida…

¡No! ¡No lo permitiría!

El corazón se le aceleró y la emoción le llegó a los lagrimales, no quería dejarlo morir. No de esa forma, debía intentarlo una vez más…

¡Por un demonio! ¿Cómo se le ocurría llorar en estos momentos tan críticos? ¡Carajo, era médico! Se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, a la presión, a la adrenalina, a la pérdida.

— **¡Fibrilación ventricular! **

— **Pónganle un milígramo de epinefrina. —** contestó rápidamente, la Haruno.

— **¡Sakura! —** exclamó Shizune.

Los latidos disminuían, aun no encontraba la hemorragia.

— _¡Mierda, debe estar por aquí!_

No se daría por vencida, ¡no señor, eso no!

— **Sakura… **

— **¡La encontré! —** gritó la peli-rosada **—. Esponjas y succión, por favor.**

Aun tenían un arduo trabajo, esa solo era la punta del iceberg.

.

.

.

Sakura tardó alrededor de 24hrs reparando, acomodando y salvaguardando órganos.

Se sentó finalmente en la silla cerca de la cama donde ahora reposaba el cuerpo del Hyūga, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Rememorando las horas atrás en el improvisado quirófano, la lesión que le provocó todo ese problema provenía del Miocardio, esa fue toda la razón del desborde del castaño. Para poder avanzar con las demás lesiones, tuvo que sellarla con chakra.

La facilidad fue una palabra extinta para Sakura en todo el procedimiento que le ayudó a salvarle la vida a Neji Hyūga, y creía firmemente que sería la intervención mas complicada de su carrera como medic-nin. Lo que le llevó a reconocer, que si bien sonaría presuntuoso, consiguió un milagro con el joven castaño. Asimismo, admitía que alguna fuerza sobrenatural, divina o mágica, le portó su poder para poder salvarle la vida a Neji.

Sin embargo, si se detenía a pensarlo mejor, un milagro hubiese consistido en no hacer el menor esfuerzo para socorrerlo. No. Tuvo que perderlo en un par de ocasiones, la última vez que su corazón sufrió una parada, percibió al suyo también hacerlo. Hasta ese nivel llegó su angustia y compromiso por amparar la vida del Hyūga… Y le tomó cinco minutos devolvérsela. Temía que ese tiempo sin oxígeno afectara sus capacidades cerebrales de forma permanente, no obstante, aún no tenía manera de saberlo hasta que despertara. Y eso le llevaría un considerable tiempo…

Sakura estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Pese a su extenuante fatiga corporal e intelectual, no dejaba de emular, recordar las significativas heridas en dos de los órganos mas importantes. Corazón y pulmones, la que mas problemas le generó fue la del Miocardio y la del ventrículo izquierdo, le impidió visiblemente el paso de la sangre al cuerpo y estuvo a punto de producirle un taponamiento cardíaco. Estaba claro que logró evitarlo, pero a costa de la mayor parte de su chakra, apenas podía mantenerse en pie en ese momento. Las demás heridas fueron _superficiales_, con eso se refería a que solamente se dedicó a cerrarlas externamente y así brindarle tiempo de recuperación fisiológica.

Neji perdió tanta sangre que no sabía como haría para recuperarla por completo, el plasma escaseaba considerablemente y apenas tenían dos unidades mas para transferirle…

— _Debo llamar hablar con Shizune al respecto. — se recordó. _

Necesitaba hablar con ella, no sabía como estaban las cosas en la aldea y mucho menos si el hospital y el banco de sangre funcionaban con normalidad. Era un punto a tratar en cuanto se recuperara de ese enorme trabajo realizado.

Habría que tomarse un par de píldoras para reestablecer su energía, por lo menos al 50% de su capacidad o no podría marchar al frente donde estaba segura, Naruto la necesitaba.

— **Por favor, que lo chequeen cada hora. Si algo sucede, avísenle a Shizune o a mí ¿de acuerdo? —** ordenó a uno de los medic-nin que acababan de salir del _quirófano_.

La aludida asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró con una reverencia respetuosa. Su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora, aun en medio de la guerra que libraban ella tenía un merecido descanso.

.

.

.

Pasaron las primeras 48hrs, para fortuna de Sakura, Neji continuaba estable. No les había dado mas sustos, lo que significaba que podrían intervenirlo de nuevo para salvaguardar las heridas que hacían falta y no dejarle mas espacios a la muerte para entrar en su cuerpo.

La peli-rosa, observó cuidadosamente el cuerpo del shinobi. Tenía el torso vendado en cruz, los apósitos tenían un poco de sangre. Lo que le recordó que debía decirle a una de las enfermeras que los cambiara, no correría el riesgo de una infección después de haber hecho todo aquel trabajo. ¡No, ni hablar!

Inevitablemente, la vista de la Haruno vagó por todo el cuerpo del shinobi, sin quererlo en realidad sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. Admitió, para su orgullo y poca vergüenza, que Neji tenía un excelente cuerpo. Trabajado y fuerte, sin exageraciones dignas de un fisicoculturista. Solo lo indicado y adecuado para destacar…

Se reprendió a sí misma por tener ese tipo de pensamientos _insanos_, acerca de una persona convaleciente. Sacudió su cabeza, despejándose de tonterías que nada tenían que ver con su trabajo. Enseguida, se percató de que la piel del Hyūga ya no lucía enfermizamente pálida, no, ya no. Neji tenía una piel blanca perlada, mucho menos delicada que la de Hinata. Pero ahora, tenía la blancura natural de una persona que se recuperaba de una pérdida masiva de sangre…

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, eso solo le daba un buen pronóstico de recuperación del paciente. Y por último… Se detuvo en su faz, tranquila y en paz empañada nada mas por la sonda metida en su boca que le ayudaba a respirar momentáneamente.

El alivio no solo significaba que su disparate en el quirófano le hizo desempeñarse excelentemente, sino también que le salvó la vida a un gran shinobi y le brindaría alivio a sus amigos, pero sobre todo, al estirado Clan Hyūga. La kunoichi no quería tener que enfrentarse a la ira de Hiashi Hyūga, no se creía capaz de enfrentar cualquier represalia que él tuviera en su contra; aunque estuviera segura de que su maestra saldría en su defensa. Daba gracias al ser divino que estuviera en los cielos por haberle dado el don y la capacidad, de ser talentosa en el área de la medicina.

Su irracionalidad, por una vez en su existencia, sirvió para algo.

— **Sakura. —** llamó repentinamente Shizune.

La peli-rosa dio un respingo, la tomó desprevenida, estaba distraída.

— **Dime, Shizune. **

— **Lo hiciste muy bien. —** alabó con una sonrisa sincera, la kunoichi de cabellos rosados la correspondió gustosa.

— **Gracias, Shizune. —** murmuró la peli-rosa, un poco enrojecida.

La realidad es que aún había trabajo por delante con el castaño, sin embargo, estaba vivo y con buen pronóstico. Eso era lo que contaba en esta oportunidad.

— **Naruto-kun ha pedido que vayas al frente. Te necesita. —** informó de golpe.

Sakura frunció el ceño, desconcertada y a la vez, temerosa de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo. Naruto no le pediría algo de esa magnitud de no ser importante…

— **Bien, voy hacía allá. —** respondió, segura, sin titubeos. No había que preguntar, solo faltaba llegar a donde su amigo la necesitaba **—. Shizune…**

— **No es necesario, ya sé que hacer. —** mitigó el corazón angustiado de Sakura, ésta esbozó una sonrisa calmada.

— **Gracias, Shizune. **

La peli-rosa se disponía a abandonar la tienda, cuando inconvenientemente, un impulso la hizo girarse y mirar al Hyūga por última vez.

— _Sé que te recuperarás… Eres un hombre muy fuerte, Neji. _

Seguido de ese pensamiento, salió de la dependencia y se dirigió hacia su destino. Al apoyo de su amigo y a la espera de sus destinos.

‹‹_La incertidumbre es una margarita cuyos pétalos no se terminan jamás de deshojar.››_

.

.

.

En algunas ocasiones, no raras, tampoco consecuentes ni constantes, albergas un extraño sentimiento que nace súbitamente y luego te agobia, como una intranquilidad o pesadumbre.

Algo así como un llamado etéreo, una voz en advertencia de grito enmudecido, un clamor proveniente de tu interior que te dice: _Este no es tu lugar. _

Sakura, solía catalogarlo como un deseo, un incipiente anhelo inverosímil del corazón. Muchas veces por algo, otras por alguien o por la falta de alguno de estos… Nunca le dio un significado emocional.

— _Pero todos los nunca se llega… _

Sonrió, triste y dolorosamente mientras pasaba la mano sobre el rostro pálido e inerte de una de las personas que mas amaba…

— **Mamá… —** murmuró, con voz contenida **— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —** indagó, una vez más a Yoshino Nara.

Le miró, sin verla realmente.

La madre de Shikamaru sintió una opresión horrible en el corazón, tener que relatarle como Mebuki, obstinadamente, se quedó a hacerle frente a una serie de vándalos para salvarlas a ellas y a los infantes de la guardería, no era un relato que le gustara narrar.

— **No creo que debas torturarte con eso, Sakura. —** repitió por quinta vez la madre del shinobi controlador de las sombras.

La peli-rosa sabía que ella, no era la única con pérdidas recientes. Yoshino acababa de perder a su esposo, Shikamaru a un padre y ella… Ella acababa de enterarse del deceso de su madre.

Lo curioso del asunto, es que el día que su madre murió, fue el mismo día que le salvó la vida al heredero del Bouke. Neji Hyūga.

— **¿Por qué no me llamaron? —** repitió, estirando los tensos cabellos de Mebuki en una efímera caricia amorosa.

La voz de la Haruno sonó monótona, sin vida y con un dolor reprimido. Yoshino suspiró.

— **Aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, no había nada que pudieras hacer. **

Sakura lo sabía, su madre tenía dos heridas a los costados que deshicieron su hígado y páncreas simultáneamente, mas la que estaba en su tórax. Mebuki murió desangrada antes de que pudiera sentir la última herida, la cual fue un sello en premio de muerte.

Asintió comprensiva.

— **Podría dejarme a solas, Yoshino-san. —** pidió respetuosamente, con voz temblorosa.

La mujer, conmovida, asintió benevolente y se retiró sin decir nada de la morgue.

Cuando Sakura dejó de sentir la presencia de la mujer, ella por fin, pudo dejar que la lágrimas fluyeran a través de sus ojos. El dolor de su alma se traslucía en esas lágrimas y la convulsión de su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza, se sentía defraudada a sí misma y a su madre.

— **Lo siento mucho, mamá… —** gimió, con todo el dolor de su alma.

Arqueó sus manos ante la varilla metálica de la camilla que contenía el cuerpo de su madre, hizo fuerza y la dobló ligeramente ante el horrible sentimiento de impotencia.

Cuando Tsunade y Shizune le informaron que necesitaban hablar con ella, que era urgente, nunca imaginó que le darían una mala noticia… La guerra había terminado. Ellos habían triunfado, Naruto apaleó a Sasuke haciéndolo desistir de sus propósitos bélicos y estúpidos. Ella no se quedó atrás, le ayudó y sirvió de apoyo en todo lo que pudo.

Sus bajas eran considerables, pero jamás imaginó que su madre sería una de ellas… Si hubiese estado ahí la hubiera salvado de esa banda de insubordinados, de vándalos… Pero no, ella estaba muy ocupada salvándole la vida a otra persona.

Llevó su mano temblorosa a la cabellera de su madre, la pasó quitando los pequeños montículos cristalizados de hielo. Acababan de sacarla del congelador para poder llevársela y darle cristiana sepultura, por lo menos eso sí podría hacerlo. Sakura debía encargarse del reconocimiento y todos los trámites, porque su padre estaba destrozado…

— **¿Sakura-san? —** llamó temerosa una enfermera.

La peli-rosa por fortuna, le daba la espalda, se tomó su tiempo para cerrar los ojos y respirar superficialmente antes de contestar.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** contestó, áspera.

La enfermera dubitativa, respondió.

— **Shizune-san quería que le informara que Hyūga-san ya despertó. **

La Haruno asintió.

— **Voy enseguida. —** respondió ligeramente.

La enfermera no dijo nada mas, simplemente se marchó. De la misma forma que lo hizo ella, en cuanto se recuperó de su magnitud emocional.

‹‹_Mientras una vida se forma, otra se pierde.››_

.

.

.

Todavía sentía los golpes en su corazón, las semanas habían pasado desde que sacó a su madre de la morgue. Afortunadamente, al regresar, tanto el hospital como la morgue estaban intactas, sin embargo, eso no significaba que fueran suficientes para todos los heridos de gravedad que debían atender.

Por lo que habilitaron las clínicas aledañas e improvisaron otras en unas tiendas de campaña, eso ayudaría a distinguir la gravedad de lo superficial. Y los importantes estaban en el hospital, donde ella debía estar pendiente.

— **¡Sa-Sakura-san! —** exclamó Hinata, aliviada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

Seguramente pensaba que estaría en algún rincón llorando, o por lo menos, era lo que todos esperaban…

— **Hola, Hinata. —** respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa **— ¿Cómo está? —** señaló al castaño, que descansaba plácidamente producto de los sedantes.

Lo observó, el shinobi se recuperaba de su segunda operación, ahora podía respirar sin necesidad de la máquina y su semblante lucía cada vez mejor. Si continuaba así, pronto le darían de alta.

— **A-Acaba de dormirse. —** respondió tímidamente la peli-azul, con las mejillas arreboladas de la vergüenza ajena.

La kunoichi afirmó y se acercó a checar el estado del paciente, con satisfacción notó que todo estaba en orden. El daño en el pulmón y el corazón fue subsano por su maestra, por eso le permitía estar sin el respirador artificial.

— **Pronto lo daremos de alta. —** mencionó la peli-rosada, observando someramente a la Hyūga.

— **Gra-Gracias, por salvar a mi primo, Sa-Sakura-san. —** murmuró la Hyūga.

— **No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo, Hinata. —** le sonrió, simuladamente.

La heredera del Souke asintió, igual le estaría infinitamente agradecida. Ya que gracias a Shizune se enteró, que la kunoichi no se dio por vencida ni por un segundo.

— **Pasaré a verlo dentro de un rato, aun debo checar su función neuronal. — **informó antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, escuchó un suave y tenue murmullo que decía: _Lo siento mucho… _

Removiéndole en el pecho aquella pesada losa apesadumbrada de su corazón. No se giró, nada mas se detuvo unos segundos para recomponerse y salió de la habitación. Todavía restaba pacientes por revisar y ayuda que prestar.

‹‹_Las decisiones de Dios son misteriosas, pero siempre a nuestro favor.››_

No había tiempo para lamentar, no tenía tiempo para pensar… Solo le quedaba el regocijo, de haber hecho lo imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Bueno, como ya verán he aquí mi intento de What If...? La verdad, como bien lo plantee hipotéticamente cuando formulé mi pregunta, esto no es un fic de romance sino mas bien técnico, en todo el caso de como hubiese sido de haber existido la posibilidad de que alguien le salvara la vida a Neji. Y sí se siente que corté de repente, es porque tenía de donde sacarle mucho mas pero hubiese salido tremendamente largo, y son escritos que abordaré en Momentos, por si alguna/o resulta interesado/a.

Claro, debo aclarar que mi conocimiento de medicina práctica es poca y que está combinada con la fantasía del mundo shinobi, así que todo es ficción con un toque de realismo. Espero que haya por lo menos servido al propósito mi intento y que de paso, lo hayan disfrutado. Sin más me despido, cuídense mucho y un abrazo fraternal.

(*) Un **derrame pericárdico** es una acumulación anormal de líquido en la cavidad pericárdica. Debido al limitado espacio en esta cavidad intratorácica, esta acumulación elevará la presión intrapleural y de ese modo, ejerce un efecto negativo sobre la función del corazón, llamado taponamiento cardíaco.

Saludos.


	3. El despertar

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**.**

‹‹_La vida es un sueño, el despertar es el que nos mata.››_

**.**

**El despertar.**

* * *

><p>Había un principio, que rezaba así:<p>

‹‹_Es una regla shinobi, nunca muestres tus sentimientos, mantén tu mente enfocada en tu misión, contra todo. Sin importar cuanto dolor lleves dentro, no soltarás una sola lágrima.››_

Código que se ajustaba a la perfección con su profesión.

Al convertirse en medic-nin, no creía que las emociones y sentimientos los pudiera esconder, ocultarlos delante de los pacientes. Sufría de impotencia extrema antes las cosas que no podía cambiar. Deseaba cambiar el mundo, convertirlo en un lugar mejor, donde el sufrimiento y el dolor no existieran. No, ella no era como Naruto que conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

Al principio, le costó. Sus esfuerzos por superarse, para ser mas fuerte que Naruto, Sasuke o Kakashi, ese había sido objetivo para levantarse cada día y entrenar con Tsunade; pero cuando se enfrentaba a la realidad, se derrumbaba. Se veía caer en un vacío existencial cuando, frente a ella, se encontraba el cuerpo de una persona y tenía que luchar y probar sus habilidades para curarlo, para salvarle. Sí. Empatizaba. Sufría de lo inútil que se llegaba a sentir. Un error significaba una vida. Y cuando eso ocurría, se precipitaba el abismo de su ser, a lo mas profundo, enterrándose y aislándose del mundo; pero pensaba en sus compañeros y se recuperaba mentalmente. Ella quería ser mas útil, siempre lo quiso, por Naruto, por Sasuke… Para probarse ser mas, mucho mejor de lo que pensaban los demás. Quería que la vieran como su igual y no como alguien que tenían que proteger constantemente.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, de alguna manera se insensibilizaba, mas fría. Más inmune a las dolencias de los pacientes, a que no tenían remedio y sabía de antemano que la muerte les aguardaba.

Sin embargo, sus esquemas se rompieron al ver a Neji ahí, tendido, convaleciente, al borde de la muerte. Había sentido una punzada aguda, un dolor conocido; aquel sentimiento de desconsuelo que había percibido en una sola ocasión. Coyuntura que nunca se replanteó pasar nuevamente, pero que en ese momento advirtió con toda claridad.

Su angustia, solamente podía compararse con la misión en la que Sasuke había sido herido de gravedad, tirado en el suelo con aquel montón de senbon's incrustados en el cuerpo… Sin respiración, sin pulso.

Lo creyó muerto.

¿Era posible sentir ansiedad por tu compañero? Debería ser algo inexplicable.

Se miró las manos. Aun tenía un leve temblor cada vez que rememoraba el cuerpo de Neji, tumbado, en la camilla, luchando por salvarle la vida. Hubo unos segundos en los que quedó en shock. No sabía qué hacer, pero enseguida se repuso. Como medic-nin, su entrenamiento cubría todo tipo de casos. No se dejó amedrentar por la emociones, por la impresión, aunque realmente le supusieron un obstáculo para la ejecución de su trabajo en gran parte de la operación.

Su corazón había latido a mil, como un loco por horas, durante el tiempo en el quirófano y fuera de este. Compungida y temerosa de perderle en cualquier momento. No deseaba que sucumbiera. No. Aunque fuese un engreído y prepotente que a menudo le evocaba el carácter de Sasuke. No, no quería que falleciera.

Si bien su carácter le recordaba al del menor de los Uchiha, no significaba que eran iguales. No, con Neji sentía una especie de empatía, llamándole la atención desde el primer momento en que lo había visto. La misma que había compartido con Sasuke durante mucho tiempo pero que se perdió por todas las acciones, pasadas y las mas recientes. Con certeza podía afirmar, que todo lazo que había compartido con el Uchiha se perdió en alguna coyuntura, entre el espacio y el tiempo.

Podía darse el lujo de comparar la infancia de Neji con la de Sasuke, ambos desolados y marginados de maneras distintas. Neji creció a la sombra del Souke. Decidieron marcar su destino, marcándole con un _sello maldito_ para poder mantenerlo bajo control en caso de disconformidad o sublevación con algunos miembros de la Rama Principal; la función de esa esvástica tatuada en su frente era destruirle o hacerle enloquecer en caso de que se activara. Su marca significaba la sumisión y humillación ante el Souke.

Sasuke, por el contrario, tenía una marca de sangre tatuada en los ojos. Su propio Sharingan era la maldición que lo cegaba, su deseo de ambición, odio y venganza quedó grabado el día en que su hermano mayor decidió ponerle fin a las traiciones, a una anunciada guerra interna por poderes, por mandos… La vida del Uchiha quedó marcada por acontecimientos sangrientos y malas decisiones, que nada mas lo llevaron a un camino obstruido por el odio y el rencor.

Pese a que ambos shinobis tuvieron infancias duras, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, decidieron de forma distinta.

Neji, en su recorrido, aprendió de sus errores; de sus pensamientos mal encaminados, de sus prejuicios. La pelea contra Naruto le había enseñado muchas cosas, y otras tantas que desconocía. Sin embargo, no permitió la lejanía de los que estaban a su alrededor. En cambio, Sasuke se alejó y excluyó a todos. No permitió que nadie le ayudara, que nadie lo apoyara, que nadie le diera un soporte. Decidió ignorar el amor y el cariño de los demás para seguir una tonta venganza, que al final solo le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Su afán fue su represalia contra la persona que _según_ él, malogró su apellido y asesinó a su Clan. Sin saber la verdad.

Para Sasuke, nada podía equiparse a su odio, ese negro y vil sentimiento que le impulsó a matarlos en mas de una ocasión. Neji llevaba una marca, un signo que era el equivalente a una jaula. En su mente, dentro de su cabeza. Y aun así, fue mucho mejor que Sasuke.

Por esas razones no merecía morir, por eso no lo dejó morir. Aunque no supiera realmente sus razones para sacrificarse.

— **¿Sakura-san? —** llamó una de las enfermeras de guardia.

La peli-rosa dejó de mirar las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra la ventana. La titilante luz de una lámpara en la calle le había llamado la atención hasta que la enfermera entró nombrándola. La kunoichi no articuló palabra, simplemente se dio la vuelta sobre su silla giratoria y la miró. A la enfermera la recorrió un escalofrío. Los orbes jade la contemplaban de una forma que no podría explicar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera como tétrica, porque el término no alcanzaba para eso y sería muy exagerado de su parte, demasiado desmesurado.

— **H-Hay un problema en la habitación **_**696**_**… —** tartamudeó la mujer, en voz baja y con algo de miedo.

Sakura soltó un bufido lleno de cansancio.

— **Bien, ya voy. —** habló la peli-rosa, desganada.

La enfermera asintió y sonrió con alivio, solamente ella podía controlar a los pacientes de la habitación _696…_

.

.

.

_696_, alias la _habitación del infierno. _

Así era como las enfermeras y demás galenos le llamaron a la habitación cercana al área psiquiátrica.

— **¡Cierra la boca!**

— **No, ciérrala tú. **

Sakura escuchó los gritos, incluso los oía a medio pasillo, podía jurar que los advertían hasta los pacientes de la última planta que eran los de Cuidados Intensivos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta tomó un respiro hondo antes de coger el pomo y entrar de golpe.

— **¡Cierra la boca, teme!**

— **Oye, dobe, dame esos cinco. —** picó el Uchiha, con un tono sardónico mientras levantaba su brazo sano.

Naruto achicó los ojos, era una broma de mal gusto.

— **¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke! —** exclamó el rubio, con la paciencia agotada.

La peli-rosa rodó los ojos, eso era todos los días…

— **¡¿Qué carajos les pasa a ustedes?! —** gritó, bastante harta de tener que lidiar con sus pleitos de niños.

— **¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme me está molestando porque todavía no puedo mover el brazo! —** chilló Naruto.

La peli-rosada evitó rotar los ojos ante el berrinche de su mejor amigo y se acercó a la cama del Uzumaki, para examinarle el brazo.

— **No sé de qué se burla, él tampoco puede. —** mencionó.

La sonrisa de Sasuke murió cuando Sakura dijo eso, y la de Naruto se formó como si se tratara del diablo reencarnado. El Uchiha bufó descontento y se acomodó en la cama. Su compañera de equipo le arruinó la diversión.

— **Sakura-chan. —** nombró el rubio, la kunoichi nada mas elevó la mirada para indicarle que le prestaba atención **— ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? —** preguntó, rascándose la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo.

Llevaban más de una semana metidos en esa habitación y aun no salían. Lo que era peor, Naruto le hacía la misma pregunta todos los días al menos tres veces (por fortuna no pasaba mas tiempo, o las haría a cada momento).

Se suponía que deberían haber salido hacía días, pero la situación de ese par era mas delicada de lo que parecía. Sí, afortunadamente se les consiguió intervenir casi de inmediato después de la amputación completa de sus miembros. No obstante, ese lapso en el que los trasladaron, controlaron el sangrado y limpiaron las extremidades para unirlas nuevamente fue crucial. Les llevó su tiempo y los miembros empezaron a morir. Reavivar el tejido y los nervios fue una tarea titánica que había requerido de donación de chakra, para poder seguir adelante con la operación.

Controlaron las hemorragias evitando un shock, desinfectaron las heridas librándose de las posibles infecciones y repararon el tejido blando para reimplantar los miembros. Pese a que tomaron precauciones de todo tipo e hicieron una operación impecable, no significaba que no hubiera secuelas. Los nervios y los vasos sanguíneos fueron restaurados, no obstante, no significaba que estuvieran en perfecto funcionamiento. La microcirugía y las técnicas de sutura desarrolladas con chakra, aun eran ineficientes en cuanto a garantías de funcionalidad en extremidades amputadas. Comparada con la medicina ninja de antes, la mejoría era notoria pero no excelsa.

— **Tu brazo responde bien a los estímulos Naruto. En unos cuantos días podrás irte. —** respondió la peli-rosa, con una sonrisa fingida **—. De igual manera tendrás que venir para la rehabilitación. —** se giró para revisar al otro paciente que la escuchaba atentamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no quería quedarse más tiempo ahí metido, compartiendo habitación con el idiota de Naruto.

— **Entre mas pronto posible, mejor. —** articuló el Uchiha. La Haruno le miró y también esbozó una mueca simulando una sonrisa.

Por su bien, ella también esperaba que salieran rápido de ahí.

.

.

.

Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban demasiado. Inquieto, luchó por mantener los párpados abiertos, pero solo consiguió separarlos levemente. La luz blanquecina le deslumbró, creando un resplandor intenso debido a la blancura de las paredes de la habitación. Le cegó momentáneamente.

‹‹_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?›› _pensó.

Los cerró de nuevo, desconcertado, desubicado.

‹‹_¿Acaso estoy en un hospital?›› _razonó_ ‹‹ Lo último que recuerdo es…››_

Se había interpuesto en medio de un ataque para proteger a Naruto y Hinata. Le dio la espalda a Obito, para mirar la cara de su prima y a su amigo, y su pecho fue atravesado por varias estacas.

‹‹_¿Por qué me salvas la vida a costa de la tuya?››_

Recordaba el dolor…

‹‹_Porque fui llamado genio.›› _respondió, con una sonrisa.

Presionó fuertemente sus párpados, esa no era la única razón. Había una mas en la lista por la cual no quería seguir viviendo: deseaba la libertad, echar a volar como un pájaro. Su sello. Esa marca maldita que surcaba su frente, filigrana que tenía mas poder sobre él que su propia voluntad. Imaginar que algún miembro del Souke o del Consejo pudiera ejercer su poder por encima de su brío, le resultaba insultante, humillante a un extremo que el temor podía rayar en lo ridículo. Si moría, sería en el campo de batalla, luchando por sus ideales, por su pueblo, por su gente, por su familia. Con honor. No de la forma en la que terminaría de seguir en el Bouke.

Conocía a los miembros del Consejo, se consolaban torturando a los miembros de la Rama Secundaria para demostrar su poderío, su grandeza y su crueldad… Esa de la que tanto se jactaban y nadie en la aldea cavilaba. Morir en la Cuarta Guerra era la forma perfecta de perder la vida, la manera sublime de culminar sus ideales y su lealtad.

Su mente iba procesando todos los recuerdos. Todos y cada uno mas borrosos que los anteriores. La claridad en ese preciso momento escaseaba en todos los sentidos y el aturdimiento inicial no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Todo era un maldito borrón, una nube difusa que se paseaba campante por el cielo sin darle explicaciones. Solo le miraba, le sonreía y se iba sin aclararle absolutamente nada.

El debería estar muerto.

‹‹_Yo debería estar muerto, debo estar muerto…››_

¿Acaso existían los milagros?

No. Eso era algo que no concebía como real. Evidentemente debía haber una explicación lógica, racional y objetiva de la situación en la que se encontraba. Debía ser un sueño o una pesadilla, da igual lo que fuese, no importaba porque el dolor le hacía darse cuenta que estaba vivo.

Había intentado elevar el brazo para quitarse lo que le lastimaba la garganta, y así poder liberarse de esa molestia pero fue inútil. Con dificultad pudo mover la mano de la cama, resultándole frustrante. Así que no le quedó mas remedio que quedarse ahí, quieto en la cama, a la espera de que ayudara o lo sacara de su ilusión.

— **¡Ni-Nii-san! —** como caída del cielo le llegó la voz endeble de su prima.

Desvió sus orbes hasta donde escuchó la frecuencia de la voz de Hinata, la atisbó al borde de la puerta con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llenos de emoción aunada a un alivio monumental.

— **¡E-Enfermera! —** gritó, antes de salir disparada hacia donde él se encontraba.

Lo que le sobrevino después fue un aturdimiento mayor al que tuvo anteriormente.

.

.

.

Escuchaba palabras sueltas, exclamaciones de júbilo. Hinata le decía que su tío estaría muy contento, también le comentaba algo acerca de un consuelo enorme con su despertar. Habló de algunos aspectos legales que él no supo determinar. Estaba muy ocupado cavilando la razón del porqué necesitaba un respirador artificial aunque estuviera consciente.

— **¡Ni-Nii-san! —** regañó la peli-azul ante el décimo intento fallido por quitarse la cánula de la boca, ¡le raspaba! **—. Sa-Sakura-san dijo que no pueden quitártelo todavía, ne-necesitas el respirador. —** explicó dubitativa, avizoró un poco de preocupación en sus ojos y en su rostro.

Neji frunció el ceño, algo no cuadraba ahí. Pero no podía decir nada, no tenía la opción de preguntar nada. Después de haber salido de la inconsciencia empezó a recuperar las fuerzas, por eso se atrevía a procurar _arrancarse_ la cánula del respirador. Pero todas sus tentativas fueron frustradas por Hinata, aludiendo a que Sakura le ordenó explícitamente que no permitiera que se quitara la ventilación asistida.

El castaño todavía no alcanzaba a comprender el motivo por el cual aun poseía el aparato, si ya estaba consciente y con las capacidades cerebrales casi al cien por ciento. Claramente, algo mas había ahí que todavía no le decían o era simple precaución. Lo que era peor, todavía no comprendía porque estaba vivo cuando su muerte era inminente.

¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Qué se perdió?

Neji tenía muchas preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza, desgraciadamente en su estado actual no podía articular palabra, no lo dejaban ni mover las manos porque sabían que posiblemente haría algo _irracional_. Como por ejemplo, quitarse la cánula que le ayudaba a respirar.

— **Sa-Sakura-san se quedará contigo esta noche, Ni-Nii-san. —** registró Neji entre tanta palabrería que había dicho, a la cual no le prestó mucha atención.

El castaño solamente la miró, aunque la interrogante se evidenció en lo arrugado de su entrecejo. Hinata, mas que reconocerlo lo adivinó, supuso que le extrañaría que la peli-rosada se quedara con él y no ella que estuvo pendiente durante todas esas semanas.

Obviamente, llegó a la conclusión que seguramente por las noches se iba a la mansión. Él en su inconsciencia no podía saberlo. Pero lo dedujo, claramente no se la podía pasar ahí metida todo el día. Aunque ahora, seguramente por sus vanos intentos por quitarse la cánula alguien del personal médico debía quedarse vigilándolo. ¿Y quién mejor que Sakura Haruno? La alumna preferida de la Hokage.

Hinata se despidió de él con algo de apuro, otra cosa que le pareció rara, sin embargo; cayó en la cuenta de que su prima no era una persona totalmente peculiar y que cualquier cosa la azoraba sin razonamiento alguno. Así que lo dejó pasar, igual tampoco le convenía pensar en lo que no le concernía. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y segundos después el cayó rendido gracias a los efectos de los sedantes.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, Neji despertó preso del dolor que las heridas y magulladuras de su cuerpo le provocaban. El efecto de los calmantes pasó provocándole pesar sobre toda su anatomía. En busca de un alivio que sabía de antemano no alcanzaría, intentó moverse hacia algún lado pero no pudo. Muy lejos de que su cuerpo estuviera mas pesado que una losa, era el montón de cables a los que estaba atado y parecían atorarlo de alguna manera en la cama.

Sabía que era inútil tratar de hacer algo. Los medicamentos lo mantenían dopado la mayor parte del tiempo e intentar quitarse la cánula de respiración sería lo mas estúpido que podía hacer. Por lo menos, alguien en algún momento debería decirle porque razón no se la quitaron en cuanto despertó.

Rendido y a sabiendas que nada ganaría con torturarse mentalmente. Vagamente, a pesar de la falta de atención recordó que Hinata le dijo que Haruno sería quien se quedaría esa noche con él. Giró un poco su cabeza al lado de la cama en busca de la peli-rosa, pero no la encontró; miró al otro lado y nada. Frunció el entrecejo, ¿dónde estaba la chica de exótica cabellera rosada, neurótica y llorona?

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para alcanzarla a ver ni siquiera activó su Byakugan (tampoco es como que pudiera), para vislumbrarla. Se encontraba cerca de su cama, a unos diez pasos de su lado derecho había una diminuta ventana. La habitación estaba a oscuras, con las luces de las lamparillas de la calle apenas podía vislumbrar la silueta de la medic-nin, solo lograba distinguir el color de su cabello. Sakura quitó la silla que Hinata había dejado cerca de la cabecera de la camilla, y la colocó de lado, pegada a la pared. Podía parecer excepcional, tal vez buscaba un poco de iluminación. Sin embargo, resultaba improbable, cerca de la cabecera de la cama había un quinqué que podía proporcionarle la claridad necesaria para leer el libro que tenía entre las manos. Del cual Neji dedujo no leía nada, por el hecho de que la kunoichi mantenía los ojos clavados en la ventana como si se trata de un objeto maravilloso que por la falta de luz.

Le llamaba la atención observar el cuidado con el que la peli-rosada contemplaba la ventana. Afuera llovía fuerte y el viento azotaba las gotas de agua, provocando que estas golpearan sonoramente contra el portillo. Los truenos opacaban los chirridos de las sillas de ruedas y las camillas, los gritos de las enfermeras, doctores y demás seres convalecientes afuera de esa habitación.

Sakura ignoraba todo eso y se centraba en la caída del chubasco. El frío se colaba por las hendiduras de la ventana y el vaho empañaba el vidrio. Haruno lo limpió un par de veces y volvió a su posición, los brazos descansando y las manos entrelazadas sobre el libro abierto, Neji pasó por alto todos esos detalles para centrarse en uno solo.

El rostro triste y desolado de la kunoichi, pero mas que eso, el iris perdido en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad.

‹‹_¿Qué cosa tan mala le pasó, para tener esa expresión?›› _pensó embelesado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que decidí convertir en un mini-fic, antes que nada les pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto para las que esperaban la continuación. Espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su entero agrado, además debo dar un agradecimiento especial a **Neferetc** por la ayuda prestada para terminar este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias **Nefe**, has sido de gran ayuda.

Además, quiero recomenar **Rammen** de **Neferetc**, **Anécdotas que se cuentan** de **Crimela** y **Un intento de familia** de **Mar Angys Dreams**, son excelentes obras que las dejarán esperando por mas.

Mis agradecimientos **a albert-M, Neferetc, Crimela, Mar Angys Dreams, Blacklady Hyuuga, Marde Geer, Rokusa Airi, yusha, AntoniCifer, Parresia**, por sus comentarios. A quienes me han agregado a alertas y favoritos, muchísimas gracias. Deseo que hayan disfrutado esta segunda entrega.

Sin mas me despido, un abrazo y un saludo.


	4. La calma antes de la tormenta

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T| M.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**.**

‹‹_Abismos donde el día lucha con su sombra. _

_Pesos que levitan. _

_Calma que se derrumba. ››_

**.**

**La calma antes de la tormenta.**

* * *

><p>La vida es como un camino lleno de flores, pero también de piedras. Hay momentos buenos y malos, sonrisas y lágrimas, alegrías y desgracias; dificultades que poco a poco se van superando. Y como todo camino, también tiene un fin.<p>

‹‹_Aprovecha cada día como si fuera el último…››_

La frase cobraba mucho significado en ocasiones especiales, en otras no tenía ninguno. Sobre todo en momentos en que la paciencia se escapaba de sus manos, al ver a Naruto y Sasuke pelear por el mando del televisor.

— **¡Teme, dame el maldito control! —** gritó Naruto, en su intento fallido de alargar el brazo para coger el aparato.

— **Hmp. —** Sasuke sonrió con sorna.

— **¡Que me lo des te digo! **

Naruto comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del futuro Hokage.

— **Es mi turno. **

La respuesta de Sasuke no hizo más que aumentar la irritación de Naruto.

— **¡Te la pasaste viendo esos programas de guerra toda la mañana. Es mi turno! **

Naruto estaba al borde del llanto. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada azul hacia su mejor amiga. Sakura se encontraba sentada en un lugar bastante apartado haciendo sus anotaciones, rellenando las historias clínicas de ambos shinobis y fruncía cada tanto el ceño, disconforme. Sin embargo, la kunoichi nunca se había caracterizado por ser despistada (claro, eso le sucedía en raras ocasiones). Se percató de lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

Sabía que Naruto deseaba ser auxiliado y Sasuke ser desafiado.

Sakura no tenía la menor intención de participar en las pataletas infantiles de ese par. Por esa razón, declinó hacía media hora entrometerse en esa tonta discusión por el mando del televisor. Aunque debía admitir que sus constantes peleas sin fundamentos ya la estaban hartando, lo que daba luz verde a la frustración y por ende, al enojo que clamaba por darles unos azotes para que entendieran que ese era un hospital y no un jardín de niños.

— **¡Sakura-chan, dile al Teme que me dé el control remoto! **

Como lo predijo, el lloriqueo de Naruto pronto clamaría por ella. Sakura tuvo que tomar un profundo suspiro antes de voltear hacia Naruto que sorbía su nariz con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. La verdad le produjo mucha gracia que todavía después de todo lo que había vivido y sufrido, continuara con esa actitud de niño sonriente como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se fijó muy bien en el rostro húmedo y mocoso de su mejor amigo, hipaba como si estuvieran haciéndole un daño monumental y no hubiera nadie que lo auxiliara excepto ella. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír, Naruto era un exagerado de lo peor.

Quería desternillarse de risa, por eso no sonreír cuando estaba a punto de hablar se le hacía totalmente difícil.

— **No sirve, se descargaron las baterías. — **pronunció.

Las ganas de reír se hicieron más incontenibles cuando Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego trató de pasar el canal, sin obtener ningún resultado. El Uchiha volvió a maldecir a su compañera por arruinarle el momento.

— **Eres una molestia como siempre. —** gruñó.

El azabache bufó irritado, tiró el mando a distancia y se cruzó de brazos.

Sakura giró su rostro hacia Sasuke, sonriéndole tristemente ante las palabras que había pronunciado. Para él, ella siempre sería una inútil, una necesitada. Le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y agachó su cabeza. La volvió a alzar para encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto, preocupado porque Sasuke la hubiese vuelto a herir como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

Naruto era incapaz de disimular su intranquilidad. Ambos sabían que Sasuke no era la persona más amable que conocían. No alcanzaba a razonar que muchas veces las palabras repercutían en la autoestima de las personas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sakura. De los dos, ella era siempre la más afectada por la apatía del menor de los Uchiha. El ambiente dejó de ser ameno. Las risas se apagaron, convirtiéndose en un silencio sepulcral y tenso. La kunoichi parpadeó, sonrió fingidamente y negó con la cabeza regresando a su trabajo, que no replicara a las palabras de Sasuke a Naruto le generaba demasiado nerviosismo.

Naruto quiso disipar la rigidez del ambiente diciendo algo gracioso, pero ni siquiera él fue capaz de abrir la boca para decir una tontería. Los sonidos se atoraron en su garganta negándose a salir.

— **¡Sakura-san! —** llegó vociferando una enfermera que entró a la _habitación del infierno_.

La aludida despegó los ojos de los papeles que rellenaba para contemplar a la enfermera. Estaba agitada y nerviosa, algo grave debía de estar pasando para que se presentara de manera tan precipitada y abrupta.

— **¿Qué sucede, Megumi? **

La mujer titubeó un poco antes de articular lo que deseaba.

— **Es urgente que venga a la habitación 352… —** murmuró dubitativa, angustiada de la posible riña que la kunoichi le daría. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo **—. El paciente está intratable quiere levantarse de la cama. —** agregó.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato, eso no podía pasar, no debían dejar que se pusiera de pie en ningún lugar, bajo ninguna circunstancia o comprometería todo el trabajo realizado. La enfermera tenía razón, era urgente su presencia.

— **Voy de inmediato y llama a Shizune, necesitaré de su ayuda. —** ordenó.

La chica asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ella le seguiría el paso no sin antes voltear a ver a Naruto.

— **Volveré más tarde para empezar con sus ejercicios. —** informó colocando una sonrisa fingida, que esta vez, Naruto si pudo reconocer.

El rubio la vio la salir sin mirar a Sasuke, Naruto bajó la mirada hacia la frazada gris que le cubría las piernas. Su mejor amiga sufría, en silencio y a distancia. No se lo decía, no hacía falta, reconocía en sus ojos el dolor que escondía. Y también admitía que el precursor principal de ese dolor, era Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su hermano…

— **¿Sabes, Sasuke? —** inquirió, en voz baja y triste.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza altanero indicándole que le escuchaba. Naruto sonrió mohíno antes de observarlo.

— **Deberías de ser un poco más amable con Sakura-chan, después de todo… Tu brazo no estaría en su lugar si no fuera por su esfuerzo. Sin ella, ambos seríamos inútiles. —** dijo, recostando la espalda y acomodándose para ver el programa que le gustaba.

El menor de los Uchiha nada más le dio un vistazo y soltó su típico monosílabo, se acomodó en su cama y decidió dormir un rato. Después de todo tendrían una dura y agitada tarde en su terapia.

.

.

.

Sakura escuchó un gruñido, seguido de un bufido lleno de cólera irrefutable.

— **¿Esto era necesario? —** rezongó Hyūga.

La peli-rosa elevó la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mano y lo observó. Neji elevaba sus manos, claro, todo lo que podía con las correas que le habían atado a las muñecas.

— **Si hubieras hecho caso cuando te pedimos que no intentaras levantarte no habría tenido que ponértelas. —** replicó solemne Sakura.

Neji gruñó disgustado, la verdad es que era lo único que se tenía permitido hacer (o más bien, Sakura se aseguró de que así fuera). Si no hubiese sido terco y no se hubiera levantado de la cama (o intentado), en contra de las réplicas de su prima, las enfermeras y otros galenos. Seguramente sus heridas no se hubieran abierto y ella no habría tomado medidas extremas, como por ejemplo: _atarlo a la cama con correas_. Lo que para cualquier hombre en su lugar parecería algo excitante, a Neji le resultaba ridículo. Contando con que su energía estaba por debajo del cuarenta por ciento y que Sakura se las había arreglado para dejarlo aún más débil con los sedantes.

— **Me sentía mucho mejor, capaz de levantarme de la cama. **

Sakura elevó una ceja.

— **Tanto que te caíste y abriste la herida de tu abdomen. —** contestó con toda tranquilidad regresando al párrafo que dejó en su libro de Medicina de Urgencias y Emergencias.

Neji estaba molesto. El gruñido que emitió lo dejó entre visto y Sakura lo intuyó cuando le observó arrugar la nariz. Sinceramente no era su deber quedarse ahí observando cada movimiento del heredero del Bouke, sin embargo, era su responsabilidad que no volviera a cometer una imprudencia de ese tamaño. No estaba dispuesta que echara a perder todo el progreso que tuvieron durante esos meses.

— **No comprendo porque no me envían a casa. —** rezongó el castaño.

Para Neji estar confinado a una cama era como estar confinado a una silla de ruedas de por vida, lo hacía sentir inútil y una carga para el personal médico. Se sentía bien, o por lo menos así había sido hasta esa mañana que tuvo la insensatez de levantarse de la cama para dar unos pasos sin ayuda. Sakura entendía muy bien que no era fácil para alguien activo estar inmovilizado. Sin embargo, un asunto era comprenderlo y otro muy diferente dejarlo a sus anchas, ignorando el hecho de que sus heridas no habían sanado como debían. Eso sin contar que había otros factores a considerar que podían degenerar algunas condiciones que todavía no habían podido abordar.

— **No es lo que tú quieras, Neji, es lo que consideramos conveniente. — **respondió Sakura marcando unos párrafos con la pluma.

Hyūga resopló, estaba fastidiado.

— **Si sigues así nunca saldrás de aquí. **

— **Cállate, Haruno. No sabes cuánto voy a adorar salir de aquí. **

El castaño volteó su rostro parco, las demostraciones de enfado no iban con él pero el tono difícilmente lo ocultó. Sakura sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas formas y desplantes por parte de Sasuke, así que oírlas de Neji no era nada nuevo.

Además tenía otras preocupaciones, un par de personas que no podía descuidar.

.

.

.

Sakura emitió un suspiro después de haber dado la última consulta en la clínica, Ino le había pedido que por favor la cubriera en el turno de la tarde ya que tendría una cita con Shikamaru y quería salir temprano para poder tener más tiempo para arreglarse. Lo que significaba que pasaría de una hora a dos frente al espejo intentado escoger que vestido ponerse.

Compadecía al pobre Nara, no se imaginaba la mujer que había escogido como novia y cuanto tendría que soportar por ella. Aunque en el fondo se alegraba por ellos, por lo menos ahora Ino tendría una persona en la cual apoyarse de una forma diferente. Ambos sufrían el mismo dolor y podría decirse que la misma pérdida, por eso su unión no le resultaba descabellada después de todo.

Terminó de rellenar la ficha del paciente que acababa de salir para partir hacia la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke. Estaba preocupada, la rehabilitación no había ido como ella esperaba. Shizune había ido al consultorio después de la primera sesión de ejercicios y le había dado buenas noticias, le había dicho que Naruto respondía muy bien a los ejercicios. Que quiso sobrepasarse pero no se lo permitieron o echaría a perder todo el progreso, desde la cirugía hasta la rehabilitación.

Sakura se sintió feliz por saber que su mejor amigo estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente como ella preveía, sin embargo, no todo había sido bueno… Cuando le habló de Sasuke, otra había sido la situación… Según Shizune el brazo de él no respondió a los ejercicios con la misma fluidez que Naruto. Parecía una situación simple pero le generaba muchas dudas y sobre todo, la ponía pensativa dado que ambos brazos sufrieron el mismo traumatismo y la reimplantación se llevó acabo de la misma manera. La rehabilitación debía ser igual para ambos, no uno mejor que otro.

Eso la llevaba a pensar que a lo mejor se equivocaron en algo, o que pasaba por alto alguna etapa de la operación. No lo sabía todavía, debería hacer algunos estudios para estar segura y poder empezar con un tratamiento alternativo, para poder solventar la condición de Sasuke. Aunque ya de antemano sabía que él no estaría para nada contento con todo eso, de hecho, estaba segura que en ese preciso momento estaba lanzando chispas por todos lados y exigiría una explicación en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de la habitación.

Sakura inhaló profundamente antes de llegar a la habitación del par, levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Hinata se encontraba afuera de la habitación observando por la pequeña rendija de la puerta. Seguramente alguna de las enfermeras tuvo el descuido de dejarla así. Para Sakura ver a la heredera del Souke afuera de la habitación no era una sorpresa, de hecho, la chica ya había tardado mucho en aparecer por los pasillos y no mostrarse ahí.

A la kunoichi le generaba mucha curiosidad saber la razón por la que solo se quedaba afuera y no decidía pasar. La había visto con varias intenciones en ocasiones, pero después de tanto pensarlo declinaba la idea y se retiraba con la excusa de ir a cuidar a su primo. Sakura comprendía su preocupación por Neji, pero también estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por Naruto y le ocasionaba curiosidad saber el motivo que la detenía a entrar.

— **Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? —** preguntó finalmente al acercarse.

Hinata dio un respingo asustada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y como ya era habitual, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

— **Bu-Buenas noches, Sa-Sakura-san. —** saludó amablemente la Hyūga **—. Y-Yo estaba bus-buscándola, necesito pe-pedirle un favor. —** respondió en tono bajo.

Sakura se sintió extrañada, pero no dijo nada, por el contrario guardó silencio y asintió esperando que continuara con lo que iba a pedirle.

— **¿Qui-Quisiera saber si pue-puede cuidar a mi primo e-esta noche? —** indagó tímidamente la chica.

A la kunoichi ya no se le hacía raro que le pidiera que se quedara con Neji, de hecho, lo hacía cada dos o tres semanas por reuniones con el Clan según le había comentado en una ocasión. Claro, a Sakura no le gustaba indagar en asuntos privados y mucho menos delicados que involucraban política. Sin embargo, en esa semana Hinata había salido por lo menos tres veces. Por alguna extraña razón, el asunto comenzaba a intrigarle. Pero como era costumbre Sakura lo dejaba pasar, al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo.

— **Claro, no te preocupes, Hinata. —** le dijo, fingió una sonrisa y la heredera suspiró con alivio.

— **Gra-Gracias, Sakura-san. —** exclamó con una reverencia.

— **No es nada. **

Para Hinata era más de lo que Sakura esperaba, realmente estaría agradeciéndole muchísimo toda la vida. La heredera se despidió, no sin antes echar un vistazo adentro de la habitación cuando la medic-nin abrió la puerta y se despidió. Desde adentro podía escuchar los gritos de Naruto y los gruñidos de Sasuke, Hinata sonrió aliviada y agradecida porque ambos ninjas estuvieran bien, sobretodo Naruto.

.

.

.

Estaba clavada, estupefacta…

— **Pe-Pero… **

Su padre la miró ceñudo, duro. No esperaba réplica.

— **No es un favor, es una orden, Hinata. **

La pobre chica tembló, estaba asustada, no podía hacerlo.

— **Pe-Pero padre… **

— **¡No quiero réplicas! **

La heredera dio un respingo aterrada, evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se cristalizaran y asintió.

— **Retírate. —** ordenó Hiashi.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se retiró con un nudo en el estómago, ¿qué haría ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, debo pedir una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia pero he tenido muchos pendientes en la universidad y recién salgo de vacaciones. También pido dispensas porque posiblemente el capítulo se les haga corto y un poco de relleno, pero es necesario, prometo que el próximo irá más al grano y será más conciso. Debo darle las gracias a mi amiga, **Neferetc** por su ayuda, muchísimas gracias **Nefe.**

De paso, aprovecho para hacer una aclaración, he recibido varios comentarios diciéndome: _No sé porque separas el guion de las palabras en la dialogación_. Bien, quiero que entiendan algo, es una manía, una costumbre, algo MÍO. Sé perfectamente la regla correcta, no es que no la sepa sino que la paso por alto porque para una persona con Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo quitarse una manía lleva tiempo, eso, si es posible quitarla la mayor parte del tiempo no es posible. Así que hago la aclaración para que ya dejen de molestarme con esos comentarios que me purgan, ya lo he explicado anteriormente y parece que no entienden. Así que lo dejo explicado aquí, para que ya dejen el tema y se enfoquen en lo demás.

Doy las gracias a: **Crimela, Blacklady Hyuuga, Hitomi Akera, Neferetc, Mar Angys Dreams, Parresia, Antonia Cifer, yusha, Marde Geer, alberto-M.** A todos los que me leen, agregan a alertas y favoritos.

Y como siempre, recomiendo a las encantadas de esta pareja que lean a** Crimela, Mar Angys Dreams y Neferetc**, son excelentes escritoras y tienen historias geniales. A esta lista tengo que agregar a **Lux Lunar** que tiene un excelente fic llamado: **Contradicción**. Lo recomiendo fervientemente, no se arrepentirán de haberlo leído.

Sin más me despido, espero que la actualización merezca un review y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Cuídense mucho, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana.


End file.
